Where My Dreams Take Me
by Mlollylucy
Summary: Lucy Hale is leaving L.A and Ian harding to follow her dreams as an actress and try something different. Will she come back? Lucian fanfic! ENJOY!


**Hey guys. This was I story I was working on at broken hill (Whoop Whoop) in the Aussie out back. It was a two week school camp and I was bored so here is the product of that. I wasn't going to post it but one of my cabin mate was reading it and wanted to hear the end, sooo… here it is! **

**Oh and does anyone else think that Toby is Dr Sullivans son? We've never met his parents and he was protecting Spencer… anyway that's just my thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with PLL (book or television serious) other wise Jackie and Jason would have hooked out and been out of the picture long ago! **

"Ian I have to go! This could take me places I never dreamed of going…" I said letting a lone tear roll down my cheek.

"Lucy take me with you!" Ian pleaded at me.

"Ian this is your home… everything you have is here… I can't just let you pack up your life here to chase after me!" I reasoned with him.

"Lucy I love you and will follow you wherever your dreams take you! My home is wherever you are!" he said trying to take my hands.

"Ian I have to do this on my own… I don't know if it's going to work and I don't know where I'm going to end up! I may end up back here or stay wherever my work is! I love you but I have to do this on my own!" I burst into tears.

"You love me Lucy?" he asked looking into my watery eyes.

"I…"

"Do you Lucy Hale love me?" he asked again. If I say yes he would insist on coming… maybe I should just say no right here right now and get it over and done with. I took a deep breath preparing myself for what I was about to say to him… about to do to him!

"No! No I don't love you. Ian you are a great guy and deserve to be with someone that can give you all their time and effort! I'm not that girl! Right now my focus is on my work!" I said strongly… on the outside, on the inside every cell in my body was screaming in protest. Screaming things like;

- He loves you!

- You love him

- He is your rock!

- He's always there for you!

- He's never hurt you! Look what your doing!

- You just lost the most important part off your life!

- He won't wait around for you!

- Look at what you're doing to yourself!

My shell stayed strong without any cracks or impurities but the inside of my body had turned to dust, that's all that was left… a pure, perfect shell.

His blue orbs filled with the salty solution before they avalanched down his smooth cheeks.

"I'm sorry I… I just can't do that to you! You deserve better!" I cried out. He turned his eyes to the ground before turning on his heel and heading for the door. I watched helplessly as he swung the door open.

"Good luck Lucy, I wish you the best." He stuttered without looking at me, he finished paused for a few seconds and headed out the door. Everything left within me yelled at me to go after him… but how could I? This was my fault; I had just broken 2 hearts in one shot, killed to birds with one stone.

!#$%^&^)&%(_+-

My tiny apartment was packed up into boxes some headed from my new home and some headed for my family. Jack was in a box, on a track headed for the new home along with the boxes. I had a carry on bag pack with a change of cloths, some food and a bottle of water in my hand.

As I pulled the door closed peeked in until the gap was closed. I walked down the hallway juggling my bag with one glance back at where my life was…

The sun was peeking over the horizon as I sat on the metal lattes seats at the bus stop. The fog dancing along the surface of the road and cars few cars past.

"Lucy?" a small voice came from behind me. I turned my whole frame around to see Ian all rugged up in a coat and some gloves.

"Hey…" I whispered. He took a seat next to me and wrapped a spare jacket around my shoulders, "Thank you…" I whispered again. We sat in an awkward silence, both of us knowing things need to be said but nether of us having the guts to do it. I had finally had enough of the silence and I knew that time was running out.

"Ian I'm sorry… I've pulled you into a mess and I'm not sure how to get you out of it…" I said keeping my eye's straight, watching the sunrise over the hills.

"Lucy this is my fault… I have to let go… I told you I would never hurt you… and look what I'm doing right now! I… I have to go, I shouldn't have come, this was a mistake. He said getting up leaving the jumper around my shoulders.

"Ian?" I called out in a whisper… but he didn't come… he was gone.

The coach made its way slowly up the street blurred by the fog. I stood at the closed doors waiting for the driver to find the button and open them. I started at my lost reflection in the glass, I had Ian's emerald green jumper slung over my shoulders as tears stained my porcelain cheeks. Only then did I realise I was crying. The bus driver punched the button in and my reflection was gone with the doors. I just stood there… looking at nothing in particular.

"Miss! Are you getting on or not?" the drivers said rudely. This is my life… why am I doubting my decisions? Okay lets make this a little bit easier what are the pro's and co…

"Miss Are You Getting On Or Not?" the driver asked once again reaching out to shut the doors.

"Yes! I am getting on!" I snapped before struggling to get through the small door with my big bag. Making my way up the narrow isle to the back, taking a vacant double seater. I slid into the seat and dumped my stuff on the isle seat then collapsing into the window seat.

The sun continued to float higher into the sky. The colours dancing together, creating vibrant shades. I watched my reflection in the window, as the tear crawled down my cheeks. I had finally mustered enough energy to pull Ian's emerald green jumper over my head. I buried my noise and hands in the sleeves of the jumper… it smelt so him! His cologne, his shampoo and just him. His very own, original, irreplaceable smell. The smell only made me cry harder… what was I doing? I had to go back for him. Where my dreams take me? Well right now that back to Ian… the guy of my dreams.

A small smile blossomed on my face. Thinking of how this would end… a happily ever after! … If he would take me back? I had just left him! Just broken his sweet heart! Just walked away for the most selfish reason of all! Would he tolerate me?

I settled on the fact that it didn't matter that I had to try and if he didn't love me anymore I would live with the fact that it had cost me the most beautiful relationship of all.

I closed my eyes since I didn't sleep last night hoping to catch 40 winks. My noise still inhaling his sweet sent I drifted of… the reflection of the sun on the backs of my eyelids.

!#$%^&*()

I awoke 6 hours later… 6 hours filled with dreams of Ian's and my future together. It was on 3 hours longer to our destination… the airport. Where I would grab jack from the vet and jump on a plan back to L.A.

I tried over and over again to call Ian but what with being out in the middle of nowhere I of coarse had no reception! I stuffed my IPhone back in its pouch at the front of my back grabbing a book out to read.

The last 3 hours of the trip were the most excruciating. Knowing what was coming, waiting in anticipation for it but still being stuck on the stupid bus.

!#$%^&*()

The bus had finally pulled into its station. I pushed past everyone on the bus and raced out the door down the street to where I believed the vet to be.

I tripped into the vets counter and asked for jack. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the young receptionist to come out with jack. I pulled out my phone and once again tried to call Ian. But got his voice mail.

"Hey this is Ian, you know what to do!... man! How the hell do I turn thi-…" oh he found the button? I smiled slightly at his cute voice and his awful technology skills. I was putting my phone away when the receptionist came out with jack in his little blue carrier.

"Lucy Hale?" her bell like voice exclaimed as she handed me my dog. I already had my purse out ready to pay and race to my mum's house and give her jack.

"Ummm yes!" I smiled awkwardly.

"Can I have your autograph?" she said handing me a piece of paper and a pen.

"Sure…" I said taking the lined piece of paper and scribbling my name, "There you go…" I handed it back to her.

"Thanks… umm so for today this will be $200?" she said clicking around on the chunky desktop computer.

"Yes… ahhh here!" I handed her 2 $100 bills. And turning around and racing out.

"Have a nice day!" she yelled after me.

!#$%^&*()

I unlocked my mum's front door and struggled to get inside with jack. It was now 10:30pm, the sun was gone and I could smell a roast dinner cooking.

"Mum?" I called out and I walked into he kitchen and let jack out of the cage.

"LUCY!" my mother squealed embracing me tightly. She had be so happy when I told her I was moving back here and now after being here for about 2 hours I'm leaving again.

"Hey…" I said quieting pulling back.

"Hey baby what wrong?" she said touching my cheek lovingly.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered as tears came to my eyes.

"For what my sweet girl?" she said looking into my watery eyes.

"I have to go back…" I stated sadly. My mothers face dropped…

"Why?" she asked sadly.

"I left him… mum I love him… but I don't want to leave you again…" the tears in my eyes cascaded down my cold cheeks.

"Lucy… I love you and we are always together… we can talk on the phone and visit each other, send emails and Skype… you will always be my little girl and I will always be your mother no matter where we are… if you love him, then go after him! You've always been head strong don't give up now!" I threw my arms around her and let out a croaky laugh.

"Will you take care of Jack for a few days?" I asked as she wiped my cheeks.

"Oh course! Now go get Ian!" she said picking jack up and pushing me out the door.

!#$%^&*()

I caught a taxi to the airport, where I saw a huge body of people with signs that had my name on it. I paid and thanked the driver and got out with my bag. I love my fans but right now I don't have tome to sign their pictures and take photos. I jumped out of the taxi and fought my way into the airport getting pushed and shoved and I went. I fought with the lady at the desk until I got a ticket for tomorrow morning. I made my way down to the departures part of the airport but as I was climbing down the stairs when I got pushed. I tumbled down the stairs until I landed at someone's feet at the bottom of the stairs. I lifted my head slowly of the ground with the sense that everyone in the airport was staring at me. I got up red faced and tried to walk away but collapsed to the ground again. I sighed and pulled my knee-high boot of my right foot, inspecting its injuries. It looked distorted as a bone was sticking out of my ankle from under the skin. I sighed knowing this was sending me straight the emergency waiting room. On of the older teen age boy leant down and asked if I was okay. I shook my head so he picked me up and took me over to one of the desks and then got directed into a private waiting room. My foot was throbbing as the buff young man put me on the couch and handed me my boot.

"Thank you…" I whispered.

"No problem!" he smiled down at me, so I smiled up at him shyly even though tears were starting to gather in my big **hazel eyes. **

**Well that's the first chapter! This story is going to be a two shot! I should have the next chapter up in a couple of days! I'm sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors but I'm only 14 so cut me some slack? I don't think I used any Aussie slang in here? But if there is something you didn't understand just ask : ) that's about it!**

**Oh and HAPPY EASTER! **


End file.
